1. Field of the Invention
The invention of this application is a device that warms and holds a horse bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is concerning to put a cold bit in a horse's mouth. It is also dangerous to insert a frozen bit in the mouth, for it will have a tendency to tear the skin from the tongue and lips.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, the prior art in this field has not included a warming device, but rather a physical action from the horseperson. The prior art to warming a horse bit has been to hold the bit in the hand, under the arm pit, or emerge it is a bucket of water, or keeping it indoors. This invention eliminates said problems, and saves time because the bit with assembly is placed over the bit warmer while the horse is being groomed or saddled up to ride.
3. Summary
The invention relates to a cylindrical, or other, can shaped housing device that warms a horse bit. The heat source within the housing is a light bulb, or other warming element. The housing is secured to the warming element or light socket base, and this unit is secured to a vertical member. The bit is warmed by turning on the heat source and placing the bit over the housing for a few minutes. The Horse Bit Warmer and Holder enables the horseperson to be more efficient without discomfort to the person or the horse. The housing is provided with a cut-out opening, or alternately an indentation, shaped to receive the bit for heating. Vent holes may be provided on the side of the housing for additional warming of the sides of the bit.